Jenny
by Evinawer
Summary: Todos sabemos que Jenny abrió los ojos y se fue a vivir aventuras... pero no el Doctor. [puede contener spoilers de capítulos clásicos y cómic de la BBC]. Pequeño one-shot


_[Puede contener spoilers de los capítulos clásicos, de la temporada del 10o Doctor y de los cómics de la BBC]_

* * *

><p><strong>Jenny<strong>

**.**

El Doctor entró en la Tardis un tanto serio. Donna lo observó y pensó que ya era momento de hablar.

- Piensas qué habría pasado si Jenny siguiera viva, ¿verdad?

El Doctor no dijo nada. Sólo miró los comandos en funcionamiento de la Tardis.

- Pero está muerta, no puedo pensar más en ello, ¡no debo!

Donna lo miró con pena, ¿Cómo un sólo individuo podía llevar tantas cargas encima? Debía ser horroroso, ¡inhumano! Luego se lo pensó de nuevo: él no era humano, claro.

- Esa vez... Me dijiste que antes habías sido padre.

El Doctor respiró hondo y miró a Dona. No quería seguir hablando pero también sabía que Donna insistiría o haría indirectas bastante tiempo si no le explicaba nada.

- Sí, lo fui. En Gallifrey tenía mi propia vida. No todos los Señores del tiempo viajaban constantemente -hizo una pausa pensativa y perdida en los recuerdos y siguió hablando- sígueme.

Lo siguió hasta una habitación donde las paredes se parecían al centro de comandos de la Tardis pero en blanco, más sencillas y más austeras. Bueno, en general, toda la habitación era bastante austera. En un lado había una cama individual un tanto curva que casi se podría decir de una silla muy inclinada y que salía de un armario como si fuera plegable.

Al lado había una pequeña y minimalista mesita de noche, donde el Doctor se acercó y cogió una de las fotos que había encima, en blanco y negro. La miró un rato y luego se la pasó a Dona.

- ¿Es ella tu hija?

- No -dijo él con cara melancólica.- Ella es mi nieta, Susan. Estuvo viajando conmigo cuando era más joven. Aunque hay que decir que entonces me veía como un viejo.

Donna sólo susurro "es preciosa" y luego reaccionó a su manera:

- ¿Tu nietaaaaaaaaaa? ¿¡Llegaste a tener una nieta!?

- Sí, tampoco es tan raro -se indignó.

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera te veo formando una familia!

El Doctor no sabía cómo sentirse con ese comentario. Donna siempre decía, mejor dicho, gritaba frases que lo debajan sin respuesta.

- Perdón, perdón, continua.

- Con ella me surgió el gusto por la raza humana. Después de largos y movidos viajes a la Tierra, fuimos descubriendo lo apasionantes que érais...-ahí Dona movió la cabeza afirmándolo- Pero un día el sistema de navegación de la Tardis se estropeó y nos quedamos durante meses en Londres mientras la reparaba. Ella entonces me pidió de quedarse en una escuela terrestre. Quería hacer amigos y ver cómo aprendían los niños de ese planeta. Y yo, como abuelo, le di permiso, aunque no me hacía mucha gracia.

Donna se enterneció. Su mirada hacia el Doctor había cambiado. A pesar de que sabía que no era mala persona, siempre lo había visto algo frío. Y ahora creía entender mejor el motivo, o, más bien, los motivos. Él siguió hablando sumergido en sus memorias.

- Recuerdo que llegaba toda feliz del cole y al mismo tiempo decepcionada. Había cosas que no entendía por qué las aprendíais. Y eso le curioseaba más. Era una chica activa, nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo un tanto histérica y exagerada -paró un momento y miró con una leve sonrisa a Dona:- a penas sabía llevar la Tardis. Debo admitir que yo tampoco, cogimos juntos esta maravillosa caja azul.

- ¿Y qué pasó con ella?

Él respiró de nuevo profundamente y se puso serio de nuevo, mirando la foto.

- Le di una oportunidad de tener una vida normal.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Se enamoró de un tal David… David Campbell. Y no pude hacerla elegir entre estar conmigo o con él. La dejé ir.

Dona se tapó la boca, siendo empática con él.

- Sin embargo, a pesar de no estar allí, le seguí llevando problemas.

El Doctor pensaba en la amenaza Dalek en la Tierra, donde ella tuvo que contribuir de nuevo a su reconstrucción, y cuando el Amo la capturó. Su mirada era triste al mismo tiempo que furiosa consigo mismo.

- ¿La pudiste ver alguna vez más?

- Intenté trastocarle la vida lo menos posible… a pesar de la Guerra del Tiempo… No sé si sigue viva o no...

En ese punto se había perdido Donna. Ya no sabía de qué hablaba, se había mentido tanto en sus recuerdos que ya no lo podía alcanzar.

De golpe la Tardis metió una sacudida.

- ¡No, no, no, no!

- Aaah, Doctor, ¿qué pasa?

- La Tardis se está viendo arrastrada por algún impulso que… que no sé qué es.

Miraba paneles, daba martillazos, movía palancas, pero la Tardis iba donde quería a base de traqueteos que hacían ir de un lado para otro al Doctor y a Dona.

Y entonces aterrizaron. Abrieron la puerta.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

El Doctor corrió hacia los paneles.

- Según la Tardis… -dio unos golpes a la pantalla y el año apareció.

- ¿¡Serías tan amable de acabar la frase y decir en qué maldito año estamos!? -Dijo mientras abría la puerta de la Tardis.

- ¿Doctor?

Ambos se giraron a ver quién había hablado. Y no se lo podían creer.

- ¿Jenny? ¿De verdad eres tú?

Todos se abrazaron de manera enfática.

- ¡Cómo has… madurado! ¿¡Cómo es posible que estés viva!?

- No lo sé, pero en cuanto desperté decidí vivir de verdad y viajar fuera, seguir la otra opción, Doctor -movió las manos y mostró donde estaban-. El planeta Fiorida 2.

"No puede ser regeneración, su aspecto no ha cambiado… mitad Señora del Tiempo…" pensó el Doctor. -¡Fantástico!

- No, Doctor, no es bueno -dijo Jenny.- Este planeta fue colonizado hace años por el mismo sistema que el nuestro, ¿recuerdas el mito? Pero aquí fueron tres especies las que intentaron coexistir. Sin embargo, una guerra está matando a todos los bandos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Se están peleando por los recursos en lugar de compartirlos. Tres continentes separados en tres razas y luchando por aire y por mar.

- ¿Y estás intentando ayudarlos? -preguntó el mayor con cara de escéptico.

- ¡Sí! -Respondió Jenny con energía-. Al menos he logrado que pararan de luchar temporalmente. Ahora están en plena tregua y estamos pensando maneras de repartir los recursos.

"No será suficiente, especialmente el ser humano es ambicioso y egoísta", pensó el Doctor. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento no se vio reflejado más que por una seriedad pasiva delante de las dos mujeres, pensativo, mirando a Jenny pero al mismo tiempo al más allá. Luego giró la cabeza e intentó observar el paisage. Demasiado bonito, verde y con todo tipo de posibilidades para ser verdad. "Lo estropearán", añadió para sí mismo.

- Entonces no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, lo tienes controlado, Jenny.

- ¡Eso espero! En mis viajes he aprendido mucho.

El Doctor sonrió.

- Quizás no eres totalmente una Señora del Tiempo, pero me alegro de que sigas viva y te animes a ir para todos los sitios.

Jenny no acabó de entender por qué no era una Señora del Tiempo completa, pero tampoco pensó mucho dado que se creó artificialmente a partir de una simple muestra de tejido del Doctor. Entonces no sabía sobre las regeneraciones de los Señores del Tiempo ni lo que conllevaba serlo, todo lo que se veía, se sentía y lo que se podía hacer. Dona tampoco.

El Doctor dio media vuelta, se dirigió a la Tardis y la acarició. Estaba preocupada por él y lo llevó al momento y el sitio que sabía que quería.

- ¿Ya os vais? -Entristeció Jenny.

- Aquí parece no haber acción para nosotros -dijo Donna con una sonrisa. -Debemos admitir que eso es raro, ¿verdad, Doctor?

- Seguro que hay problemas pero Jenny los resolverá, ella puede con ello… - hizo una pausa mirándola y añadió con un leve orgullo - al fin y al cabo, salió de mí.

- ¡Pero míralo qué creído! -Chilló Donna a su estilo.

Después de reír se separaron y entraron en la Tardis y se fueron, confiando que ella resolvería todo. Sin saber que el futuro que le esperaba a Jenny, sin saber que un día sería secuestrada para atraer al Doctor...

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: La primera vez que hago un fic de Doctor Who... la verdad es que lo tengo escrito desde hace meses y por fin me acuerdo de publicarlo. Sigue en mi estilo de historias cortas.**


End file.
